


Rings for Dummies

by setosdarkness



Series: Only the Ring Finger Knows [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, my favorite basketball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 microfics related to rings. [KiKuro, MidoTaka, MuraHimu]</p>
<p>1.   Kise fails at proposing to Kuroko properly.<br/>2.   Shuutoku thinks the matching rings are Oha Asa’s lucky item for the day. Takao corrects them with so much glee.<br/>3.   “You should only wear one ring, Muro-chin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings for Dummies

**title**. Rings for Dummies  
 **summary**. 3 microfics related to rings. [KiKuro, MidoTaka, MuraHimu]

  1. Kise fails at proposing to Kuroko properly.
  2. Shuutoku thinks the matching rings are Oha Asa’s lucky item for the day. Takao corrects them with so much glee.
  3. “You should only wear one ring, Muro-chin.”



 

* * *

 

 

“Kurokocchi, please wear this ring!” Kise cries out, before bowing down sharply in front of Kuroko, hands thrust out to offer the ring.

(“Aren’t you supposed to kneel if you’re proposing?” Came a question from one of Seirin’s players, Kise doesn’t know their name, but if they’d kindly hush their voice, that’d be awesome, really!)

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class, Kise-kun?” Kuroko inquires instead, unfazed by having a popular model offering a ring to him literally out of nowhere. Their basketball team is in the middle of their early afternoon laps, when Kise had appeared right in the middle of their tracks.

“You know my schedule  _too_ , Kurokocchi?!”

(“That ‘ _too’_  is worrying. Should we call the cops on this stalker?” Came the voice from Kuroko’s back again; Kise’s not a stalker, thank you! He just likes to make sure he isn’t disrupting Kurokocchi’s practice time because he knows how much Kurokocchi loves basketball.)

“Kise-kun, please stand up straight. Did you inform your teachers or your manager that you’ll be out here?”

“I texted Kasamatsu-senpai! And you worry too much about me, Kurokocchi, it’s making me blush!”

(“He forgot all about that ring, didn’t he?” “Ssh!”)

“And I didn’t forget!” Kise directs his reply to somewhere beyond Kuroko’s back. Kagamicchi’s not around - maybe he’s already gone ahead in the laps? “Kurokocchi, please wear this ring!”

Kuroko’s expression becomes faintly troubled for a moment, but when Kise chances a look, it’s back to its normal deadpan with a little hint of warmth.

“Alright, Kise-kun.”

(“Really?!”)

“Really????? You’re so sweet, Kurokocchi!”

“...On one condition though.”

“Anything!!!”

“I need to know what ring is that for.”

“Oh! I saw in one of the magazines that was around during my photoshoot yesterday that there’s this new craze about wearing matching rings if you’re friends or lovers and I thought that’s so cool! And it’d be even cooler if there are ring pairs available for those you really admire? I asked my manager if there are rings available if you admire someone’s basketball very much and after my manager checked my temperature, she sighed and told me that she can request for a custom-made ring for me and I wanted to give it to you, Kurokocchi!”

“...Denied.”

“Ehh! Kurokocchi!”

“I don’t want a basketball promise ring.”

“Is it because of the design??? Should I ask her to add a diamond???”

“Goodbye, Kise-kun.”

“Kurokocchi!!!!”

(“Kuroko’s thirsty in his own way—” 

“Shh, don’t let him hear you say that!” 

“I already heard it, senpai.”

“Since when were you there, Kuroko?!”

“I’ve been in front of you since the beginning.”)

 

* * *

 

“Is that Oha Asa’s lucky item? Seems pretty excessive.”

Spending the better part of the year with Midorima and his eccentricity is an exercise in honing one’s responses to surprising shit. Shuutoku’s basketball club members will probably do really well in emergency evacuations or  _kaiju_  invasions or that moment when Shin-chan’s huge-ass breakable lucky item gets hit by a basketball and they’d have to deal with a six-foot man throw his version of a temper tantrum.

Seeing Oha Asa’s weird lucky items that span from antiques to rare collectibles to those that involve more than one person is enough to dull their surprise to see Shuutoku’s light and shadow pair wear matching rings.

“Nah, Shin-chan asked me out yesterday.”

“Ah, I see—what the flying goddamn  _fuck_.”

“I know, right? I didn’t think it’d ever happen this century, but what can I say, I’m pretty irresistible~♪”

“Stop saying foolish things, T-T- _Kazunari_.”

“Is this an April Fools joke. Kimura, I need to throw some pineapples.”

“I hate this ring craze.”

“That’s not what you said yesterday, Kimura.”

“How the hell did this ring shit work for Midorima and not me.”

“It has a diamond stud,  _senpai_.”

“Shut up, Kazunari.”

“Ahaha, you’re blushing, Shin-chan!”

“They’re  _flirting_ so openly, I’m gonna hit them with pineapples.”

 

* * *

 

“You should only wear one ring, Muro-chin.”

Himuro doesn’t say his immediate thought, which is to coo over how adorable Atsushi is when he’s jealous. He also doesn’t act on his almost-immediate response, which is to tease Atsushi further by removing the ring on his left ring finger, the one whose design mirrors the one on Atsushi’s own.

Instead:

“As you wish, Atsushi.”

After all, he has no complaints about how warm and heavy Atsushi’s hands are when they rest near his collarbones as Atsushi himself removes Taiga’s ring on his neck.

One day, he’ll have the courage to actually talk with Atsushi about what it means to have these matching rings.

One day.

But for now, he’ll enjoy leaning against Atsushi’s touch and remaining in the comfort that he has Atsushi to himself.


End file.
